The red light king EXkonoha
by darkman773
Summary: Naruto joins a bordello after being kicked out on the streets of konoha he finds a woman who takes him in and gives him a home but he must help out around the place to earn his keep. NARU/ANKO mature audience only please. this is a love story lemonish very limey...(also naru/any female in the naruto world.)
1. Chapter 1

The red light king EXkonoha.

This story was inspired by the song "built for sin" this story will be called the red light king Xkonoha. Its where naruto is going to be about naruto when he was kicked out of the orphanage he is taken in by a whore house at first naruto will be working around doing things like cleaning and etc. but around 13 he will star to be sold out to who ever wants to "use" him. He will still be a ninja, but he will also be a master at seduction and be adopted into the anbu and will be a spy for konoha. A master infiltrator of sorts so this wont be a total AU im not sure if this type of fick has been done before but this idea has been rattling around in my head since is started FTS still not sure how this story is going to but who knows I hope you guys enjoy this one. This is going to be a naru/anko fick I hope you will enjoy but this pair want happen till a good bit later on and for a story about a man whore their lemons in it? Maybe but limes? Yes oh yes! NOW! On with the story!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Fox talking''**

**'Fox thinking'**

'_Reading a text or a letter or a scroll_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up by the beating of his little body with a rather large wooden spoon, "Wake up trash! Your being kicked out we need more room for the others who aren't evil!" the woman yelled and pulled naruto to the door and opened it and shoved the little 4 year old out onto the street.

When naruto stood up he looked around and started walking towards the slums of konoha ware the less desirable lived and worked in various ways just to put food on the table. Naruto walked down the ally where women were standing around and some talked men about "performance" and the things they could do.

Naruto walked he kept his eyes low not looking at any one less trigger someone's wrath he bumped into someone. "Oh I-I am sorry" naruto said as he looked up. The person he looked up at was a woman she was pretty, she looked at the small boy and smiled.

"Hello little one what are you doing here their aren't many kids that come this far?"

He sighed softly and looked up at her "my names is naruto and I am an orphan I don't have any are to go." She smiled and patted his head softly and smiled. "I know just the place you would fit in, do you want a place to live? It will take a little wile but you have to help pitch in around the place and you can live their." She smiled down at the little boy.

He nodded agreeing to the terms "thank you miss that would be great!" he smiled at her. "My name is shay and it's this way!" she smiled and took his hand in hers as she led them to the bordello they walked in it was a room based on the colors read and black it had a high room it was two stories tall the walls lined with a rap around deck and a set of stares on either side of the room. The room was littered with bottles and glasses by all the occupied couches and seats that had a man and a woman or any combination of the two genders. The walls were decorated in shelf's filled with a spectrum of colored bottles in various shapes and sizes with wrappers marked with numbers and letters giving numbers and names of the flavor and potency of said condense.

The duo walked to the back left corner and she took out a key and opened the door and they stepped in and closed the door behind them this room held mirrors and desk that had countless types of perfume and makeup's for the people who worked here. She led naruto to a desk that was located at the back of the room it had not a mirror or the other items that were accustomed to this room. "Shay what brings you here? I thought you were out working?" the lady who wore a bright red sweater and a headband tied around her neck.

Naruto looked at her with fascination she was a ninja and she looked the part but why was she here was she the boss? The woman looked at the boy "Who is he?" she asked her friend. "He is an orphan he has no where to go he was like us when we were younger do u remember kia? We where homeless and we were brought here." The pair of ladies shared a smile.

The woman now named kia she nodded and smiled. "I do so you want to live with us?" she asked naruto and he nodded to her. "What's your name little boy?" the lady asked "n-naruto my name is naruto uzumaki." She smiled at the little boy and nodded

"Naruto hu? Well welcome to the bordello of sinigami!" she smiled and patted his head. "will you show him to his room shay?" kia asked. (I know that it is no such word I combined sin with origami sin being the main concept of this story and cause in my spare time and when I am board I fold origami)

The lady took naruto's hand and led him to a room it was fair sized about the size of an average bedroom, it had a twin bed and a small fridge and stove and a microwave with a small round table with four chairs. The room's back right corner at the foot of the bed had a door it was to the bathroom it held a toilet a sink and a shower stall in it.

"this is your room now naruto kia will come by later and tell you what you will have to do so you can earn your keep supper will be at 8 tonight I hope your hungry cause our cook like to make a lot of food!" she smiled and left naruto in the room to look around and get used to his new home. He liked it he had a real bed and real covers! He even had his own bath room he didn't have to get beat up when he wanted to take a shower! This was probably the best day of young naruto's life!

Naruto's list of chores were that he had to clean up after the joint was closed he had to clean up the empty bottles and sweep up the floor and do little odd jobs every now and then like clean up after a room was used? Naruto knew what went on behind the doors the two ladies he liked to call kia-ma and shay-ma thought him a few tricks that would help him out in life like how to sneak around and how to purposely tempt people naruto was only six now for two years he had learned from the best seducers in konoha they had thought the boy a lot and if they could they were going to teach him a lot more! They had adopted naruto and thanks to kia being a ninja he was able to go to school and lean to become a ninja as well!

But he had only just started the academy he was now being noticed by a lot of the girls in konoha he dressed in all black skin tight shirt his hair was now longer it framed his face in golden blond locks and his pants were a little baggy. The little boy was already great at the art of seduction but with the help of his mother like older sisters he was going to be a pro! Thanks to the balanced food he was eating at the brothel house he was taller than a lot of the other kids he was but just by an inch or two naruto was also very fit for his age he was the mussel of the home he shared.

The boy had spent many nights talking to the two women that watched over him learning as much as he could about the art that they all shared soon the ladies around the bordello were keen to naruto's good looks. They would let him practice on them seeing if he was any good? Oh he was good! He was learning the curves of women and how to handle all the right ways many had told the young man that his touch was like gold and any woman that could ever hold their own were either swinging for the other team or down right crazy naruto truly had a heart of gold the ladies soon swarmed to naruto for many need weather they were physical of emotional naruto was always their and boy they were glad he was!

Naruto's ninja skills were par with his seduction the combo was deadly and if anyone knew how to use the gifts god have gave them it was naruto! The boy was passing with above average grades the teachers that hated him were even impressed the test they gave were for chunin and he passed them with flying colors! His skills for temptation and stealth were remarkable he was able to out run and out think anbu, they were shocked at the skills of the boy! He was promising a great ninja in the making, he had talent and would most likely be like the genius of his generation he would even surpass the uchiha that killed his clan if he kept up the way he was going.

The anbu begged him to join their ranks naruto had said after he was chunin he would do so that he still wanted to be a kid a little longer. He had learned the shadow clone and captured the traitor mizuki! Naruto was excelling faster than any other in his class and this gained a lot of attention from hi class mates and one uchiha sasuke. He was supposed to be the best instead this lame loser was better than him he didn't even have a clan! This mad sasuke madder than anything cause this guy was getting bragged about left and right naruto this and naruto that! It made him sick! The only good thing is that he had gotten all the fan girls except sakura. She still annoyed him and she was relentless in her pursuit of him.

The day that the test for the genin exams every one was on edge and naruto was happy cause he would get his chance to make his sisters proud! The nest to last was naruto after him was ino yamanaka but naruto could barely wait it was his turn and all the girls and a lot of the boys cheered for him. Minus the emo and his fan girl. Naruto came out scratching the back of his head and with a huge smile! "I passed! Iruka said I had the best score out of the class!" he smiled at the girls and they ate it up naruto was showing them affection and that made them melt. All around the happy mob of students were shouts like "yea naruto" and "way to go!" and the shy girl the hyuga smiled at naruto and waved as she blushed and naruto winked at her and she almost fainted and she was happy for him but she also wanted him.

Hinata hyuga was the happiest person in the world cause she was head of the naruto fan club! She used to be the only one till naruto started to show off some of his skills and that is when naruto's club boomed to life at first hinata was kind of shocked when they had asked her cause they knew she had the biggest crush of all!

Later that night naruto was on his was on his way home when a drunken woman stumbled and fell on him. "ugh!" was all naruto let out as the two fell on the ground. The woman smiled and burped as her chest warm and was shaking a little and muffled cries could be he she smiled and pushed herself up and smiled down at the boy her breast were smothering. Naruto let out a gasp for breath and he looked up at the woman who had fallen on him. What he saw made his mind go blank. The woman had mocha pupils eyes purple hair that was pulled back in a pony tail that defied gravity tat was familiar with that of a pineapple. She wore a fishnet body suite that ended at her knees an orange skirt and from what he could see shin guards. And a beige trench coat. But she was the one to knock our young genin speechless he eyes traveled over the face of the boy her bust looming over she smiled and stood up, the best that she could anyway.

"you-your comeming wiff…with me!?" she said with a slur as she started to sway a little. Naruto noticed her head and looked he over and shook his head now was not the time to marvel at her beauty. Naruto stood up and he wrapped her arm over his shoulder. "Ok ill go with you but where do you live?" he asked as her as they started to walk towards the apartment district she smiled at the little boy and whispered her home to him and ran her tongue across his ear.

Naruto had women do this him before but this woman was good she made a shiver run up his spine he had help the woman but he was quickly losing ground at this rate he would be giving in to this purple haired goddess! A ninja from a nearby roof was smiling the plan had worked.

'Sorry naruto but this is for your own good! Our master will teach you things that you would have never dreamed about!' the figured jumped down and found her way back to the bordello. "Hello kia how did it go?" shay asked and smiled. "Our little boy is growing up! Anko has him in her hands for the night." The pair of ladies smiled and laughed.

Naruto and the purple haired lady finally made it to the house that was anko's and the "drunken" woman fished out here keys from god know ware and pushed the door open and naruto hauled her in. that's when things got a little quick for our young blond. The lady in the coat shut the door and turned to face naruto. "Hello naruto I am being a good friend to two people that I am going to teach you the next step of seduction na-ru-to" she smiled in a very sexy manner that was making naruto into putty. 'Oh my god what in the hell is going on?' naruto thought. 'God I thought I was good man this chick is blowing me out of the water!'

She stepped closer to naruto a smile she wore that was both scary and incredibly hot! She slowly pulled the shoulders of the jacket she wore it draped around her shoulder it still covered he rather large bust. Naruto's heart was racing he had very few time felt like this since kia and shays teachings but this was unreal it was crazy the buttons she pushed that was pumping naruto into a near state of shock. 'Oh god I am about to get raped!' was the only well not the only thought tat he was thinking his second thought was 'oh I wouldn't mind it god I wouldn't care if she did I know I would enjoy every second of it!' naruto looked at her as she stepped ever so closer to him till they were barely any room in between the two.(this is where it gets a little lemony enjoy!)

She smiled as she leaned her face closer to naruto's she slowly smashed her lips against his he had to do every thing he could to moan he tried to redirect his blood at will but sadly a tent was now forming below his waste. Anko could fill the pressure against her lower hip she smiled in victory she had won this little game but now it was time for her prize she snaked her hands around naruto's neck and his hands shot around her waste and held her to him she felt the warmth emanating from the part that was forcing itself against her leg naruto ran his hand into her coat and his hand raced its way back to the small of her back he applied a small jolt of chakra to his finger tips and traced her spine she let a moan escape her lips into naruto's mouth and she grew moist as his hand traced back down her spine.

Naruto smiled as she moaned and he pressed his form against hers and she shivered once more she could feel the full length of him prodding at her leg. She was impressed at his form the girls were right he was impressive for his age she couldn't wait till he had matured. The battle of wills was in full swing and anko's turn was now at hand she smiled and she poked her tongue between her lips and licks naruto's with experienced ease he opened his mouth to her in obedience she took for granted.

Naruto was about to twist her game back at her as he started to suck softly on her tongue, his own making passes along the sides of he own. 'Oh boy he is good!' she mused to herself. She had a shiver of pleasure curled her toes and lifted her right leg rubbing against his swollen appendage he moaned around her tongue she shivered even more her thighs growing ever damper. Naruto could smell her arousal now and he knew she could fill his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok ladies and gents! What did you think of this chapter of my new story The red light king EXkonoha ? This is not a one shot this will most likely be a full story of about 10 chapters if not less or more. I hope the ending was not to evil I am sorry but I am getting back to FTS after this is posted. This idea has been rattling in my head ever since I started FTS but I was planning on working this into the story some how but I changed my mind about it and made it to its own series instead I rather like this idea lot of naruto being a player and knowing all the right things to do to the females of naru-verse. But in do time this chapter was rushed I will admit it lacks a lot of detail this is just a teaser of sorts but I will most likely re do it in better depth I hope you enjoy the first chapter of "The red light king Xkonoha."


	2. Chapter 2

The red light king EXkonoha.

Chapter 2, More A$$ than a toilet seat.

Ok this is the second chapter for the story The red light king EXkonoha! I think the readers will enjoy this chapter their will be three chapters in this story but their will be three parts to this story! Each focusing on a different generation of women/girls this chapter will focus on the fan girls(and Anko) and their will not only be hot girls and their will be fights and I think that people will enjoy how naruto fights he may look like a pretty boy but he can whop some ass as well! Any way on with the story enough of my rambling!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Fox talking''**

**'Fox thinking'**

'_Reading a text or a letter or a scroll_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked at the purple haired goddess, she was incredible! Her body was amazing the way she handled him with an incredible experienced ease, the way she moved her body along his was maddening it was enough to drive the blond seducers mind go blank. Naruto had only just met this woman but my God she was surely was the greatest in her proven, oh so well proven field!

After their ever increasing hot make out session after helping her through her door she had been in control since step one she guided him to her bed. She let her coat fall from its home around her shoulders it cascaded around her ankles pooling itself at her feet. She smiled that sexy smirk at him she unclipped her shin guards and with a metal clink on the floor her legs were revealed to him, the only think now barely holding her body at bay was her fishnet suite and her orange skirt.

He eagerly awaited her next movements, she lifted her hand to him and curled her finger at him he done as she silent bid. Naruto stepped into her personal space she glided her hands to his cheeks and brought her lips to meet his, the kiss she presented him with was not one of lust or even need it was a passionate kiss. These types of kisses were rare for him every woman he had kissed always seemed hungry of full of need.

The kiss lasted what seamed to be for ever he welcomed this feeling of being wanted, not just for his physical form but as partner in love. Little did he know that the person kissing him rarely gave these kiss away, she slid her hands from his cheeks to his neck to his chest. She unclipped the first button of his skin tight black vest then the next and the rest that had followed till her hands lingered at his tent.

She smiled as their lips parted and he also shared a smile. Her hands slipped into the unbuttoned vest and pushed it over his shoulders and it fell to the floor joining her coat. She smiled as her eyes feasted over his sculpted chest, like her a fishnet shirt was all but hindering her view of his upper body. She smiled and pushed the hem of his pants down a little in a very playfully manner as she reversed hir hands and slipped her fingers under the lip of the net shirt.

She pushed her hands up and removed the shirt from his handsome body she was oddly craving now. He smiled at her a soft smile as her right hand lingered over his heart, this would be her pillow after the events that would follow soon. He softly felt his hands around her waste as she continued to tease him she then pushed at his pants and soon they gave way and fell to the floor, his hands done the same to her skirt she smiled as their was very little fabric between the two now.

She turned around and offered him her back her fishnet body suite only being held in place by an annoying zipper! He lifted his hand and dragged the zipper down at an overly agitating slow pace. She cupped her breast with her arm as he softly pushed the shoulders of the netting over her own, her body was now free from the upper part of the suite she turned and kissed him the same manner as before.

The flow of gravity claimed her last article of clothing and yanked it to the floor her hands eagerly pushed his boxers down the quickly followed to the remains of their attire. The both now nude shinobi hugged each others bodies close as if they had been separated for way to long!

The duo clumsily climbed out of their clothing and on to the bed. Anko pushed naruto down onto the bed she looked at his naked form she drank in every inch of his body she lingered on his loins for a brief moment. He was very well endowed at his age! She was unknowingly growing ever moister at the sight of her young partner to be.

He looked over her body the dyeing sun was bouncing off of her perfect nude form, she was lovely in every since of the word! Her body emitting with golden light as the sun graced her incredible form. She climbed onto the bed and to the awaiting blond he placed his hands carefully onto her sides. She leaned down and kissed him lovingly so few words word were shared between the pair.

This would not be his first time under a woman's grace but he so hoped that they could share this moment even more. Naruto had been sold to many women before this goddess. He had to do this to live in the bordello but it was worth it cause it all lead to this moment he would do it a thousand times over if this was his reward!

(Lemon starts here)Anko could barely wait to get him in her! She was dripping wet now, and he could smell her he craved her as she craved him. She ran her hand down his chest to his swollen member her hand traced him and he shivered, her fingers slowly enclosed the flesh of naruto she began her movements of gliding up and down the pulsing member. She coaxed his man hood in her hand his face littered with pleasure she smiled as she brought his hands up and traced the mounds of her chest.

His hands slowly worked at her breast massaging them in his palms, his fingers brushed over her harden nubs at the peaks of her body. She let lose a soft moan his ministrations to her person, she clenched her hand softly choking the hunk of flesh in her hand. He arched up a little the reaction she hope for as he moaned her name softly as she cared for his body his hand glided down searching out her folds, his hand slid under her and made its way to her entrance. She smiled as he traced the entrance of her body she pushed back a little encouraging him to do more if he pleased.

He slowly lifted her lower lips apart with his first and ring finger as his middle finger began to scrape downward into her body. She shivered as he began exploring her body, she was soaked her body leaking onto his ever probing finger she moaned and arched her back downward as his thumb brushed her cluster of nerves. A gasp of pleasure had escaped her she adjusted her body over his aligning them with her hand she lowered her hungering body towards his.

Their bodies met and both let out a moan as their bodies became one, she looked down at the blond she now shared her bead with his face contorted in a caring look. She had taken this request in a heart beat, she had herd the stories of the local girls about the "Gifted blond" and was really expecting them to be false but now she held no doubts to the claims. Naruto would never selfishly pleasure himself first he had been taught to please first by his sisters/mothers it was what made him so popular in the house!

Naruto and Anko began to share their bodies with each other their act was growing intimate, with every push and every pull of their bodies naruto gave her control he moved his hips in alternating angles trying to maximize her pleasure. She was shocked at his movements he knew what he was doing her mind was growing clouded with pleasure as she was building up to climax.

Naruto kept this angle she moaned out as he hit into her body this was her angle he committed it to memory. She met his thrust half way the sounds of slapping flesh and moans of names and cries of incredible joy came from both the forms moving in the bed. Anko moved her hips in a pattern rocking them back and forth and then side to side making naruto moan her name in a gasp as her muscles contracted around the member she housed with in her, naruto gasp out at her actions as she moved her flexing tunnel milked at his shaft with every direction. The pair shared a common goal, pleasing the other first and this would lead them to a common ground they shared in their chosen profession.

Naruto was growing close to his release, Anko wasn't fairing much better, and she leaned down pressing her chest against his her hips heaving upwards and then repelling down meeting Naruto's upward strokes the pair's climax just out of reach. This was not a race, their was no time limit their actions were not rushed they took their time. Naruto had to lower his hips increasing his angle this hit Anko's buried bundle of nerves she arched up, her head shot back she screamed his name as he body clamped at him milking his member her juices flowed down his shaft on to his hilt.

She moaned as he slowed and eased his thrust into her cavern helping her ride out her orgasm she was in a state of bliss, his member slowly and tentatively guiding her back down from her hi. She looked down at him with a smile that expressed her gratitude for his actions, most men would keep their pace heading for their own selfish pleasure.

Anko's eyes were glassed as she leaned down pressing her breast to his chest digging her hard nubs into his skin as she quickened her pace with her hips moving them in a random pattern she wanted to fill his explosion within her. She rocked her hips with each push down grinding her self against his body. She felt his shaft starting to twitch she knew he was about to cum and she welcomed this with a smiled as he slightly moved faster.

His hands now rested on her rear cheeks his right hand had swept under her and played at her lump of nerves, she arched her back her chest grinding against his harder as their sweat glistening bodies pumped into the other, Anko once again was pushed into mind blowing climax that shot its way onto naruto's shaft and hilt he pushed up pulling her down with his hand as he buried himself as deep as he could as he fired salvo after salvo of his seed into her needy body! Both spent they collapsed in a sweaty heap of flesh onto the bed in a storm of pants and coos of pleasure as they both shook from their act.

The two tangled bodies began to stir in the shared bed Anko lifted her head from the blonds chest, she had fallen asleep to the thumping of naruto's heart she kissed his chest and he lifted his head the pair smiled.

"Naruto I don't think I can teach you anything." Anko smiled as she craned her neck and kissed the blond boy who was blushed slightly at her words. "So I did good then?" he asked and she smiled and nodded "Oh yes very good naruto! I can't remember the last time I had two orgasms with a man." She smiled playfully.

"If it would be too much to ask could we do this again? I must admit I have not felt this great since I lost my virginity." He smiled with a red blush. Anko smiled and kissed him again "Oh yes I think I may just rent you out for a wile!" she playfully smiled and he got the joke and winked.

"Oh naruto that was a very good night the best I have had in a wile." She said as she climbed up off of the blond she stood and stretched out and naruto done the same and looked at the clock on the bed side table. "Holy shit! I am late for class!" naruto said as he jumped up and started to dress. Anko laughed and pated his ass and walked to her closet. "Oh yea to day is when you get assigned your jounin sensei." He nodded franticly and slipped on his sandals and wrapped his arm around her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Wow you are a great kisser!" she smiled and she kissed him once more and he took off. "See you later Anko!" he called back and he waved, "Oh you bet that sexy ass I will!" she smiled and he laughed and closed the door behind him.

He raced to the class room and burst in the door and walked over and sat beside sakura who was staring at sasuke. Kiba sniffed the air as naruto set down in front of him. "Dude naruto you freaking wreak of sex!" he said as he looked at the blond. Naruto blushed and turned to glare at kiba. "Oh thanks man just announce it to the world!" naruto shot back as he looked at the mutt. "Call it as I smell it." Kiba shrugged. "It was a celebration!" naruto said as he turned back to the front of the room.

A lot of the girls were smiling and licking their lips, they have herd the rumors about naruto. "Naruto?! You could have asked any of us and we would have joined your little party!" a girl said as she smiled at naruto, he turned to face her and smiled. "Well maybe later we can do a little something?" he asked. All the girls were getting excited at his answer and started to ask two questions. "When a where?" they all looked at naruto with hungry lust filled eyes.

"I will take each girl out in this class and afterwards if you want you can do what ever you want to me?" naruto asked half hoped they would just melt but instead they all screamed out in joy! 'What have I done?!' he asked himself. After their teams had been placed they all filed out of the room naruto and his large group of fan girls. Hinata was the first to take up naruto on the offer he had given.

"O-ok naruto what do you want t-to do?" she asked as he walked with her to a food joint and they took a both. "Order what ever you want hinata and after we can go to my place if you want?" he asked the pale eyed girl. She smiled and nodded. "That will work for me!" she smiled losing her stutter. When the food came it was unclear who finished first…

After their meal they walked back to naruto's place and made inside before hinata had naruto pinned against the now closed door. She smashed her lips into his her tongue probed his mouth for all she was! She had fantasized about this moment for the longest time! She striped in record time as she worked on naruto next his now nude form and the hyuga moved from the door leaving their clothes behind. She pushed him to the couch and down onto the sofa she climbed onto the blond she held his hardness up and lowered herself onto him.

She moaned loudly as he filled her full she leaned her head back and started to bounce herself on his manhood. Her own fingers had claimed her virginity to thought of him but this was different he stretched her out more than the toy that tenten had given her. She was bucking her hips as she rode naruto she was moving faster and slamming herself down onto naruto's member.

The pair of bodies were glistening with sweat as they moved naruto was pushing into the small form of hinata her cries of joy could be herd from the street. It was not to much longer till naruto was spent and hinata was panting from the way he moved she had came four time since they started naruto was incredible!

After the time with hinata naruto moved on to the other girls giving them the same treatment hinata had gotten some screamed out in joy and others in pleasure! And some girls were right out freaky… One had taken him in her ass and one had asked for clones! That night their was so much cum in naruto's apartment! And thanks to that girl naruto had ways of pleasing more girls at one time they had all asked for the best naruto could do and had given each his all every girl had a specific way they liked it.

Naruto's nights were filled with the moans and sounds of sex the girls in naruto's class had all shared the blond and openly talked about it to each other and compared their experience. Some girls had even came back for more but the whole time naruto never thought about any thing else other than the girl he was with and how to ensure her pleasure to the best he could!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok readers I hope you enjoy this chapter of TRLK I rushed the ending of this chapter and only explored two girls in this chapter anko and hinata. Anko is the main woman of the story and their will be more lemons later on but this is a short chapter and it is real late and I have had very little sleep due to family that came in out of town and stayed in the house. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and it was not to raunchy in the lemons my stories will mostly be about the passion in the act not the act itself.

As always enjoy reading! Darkmann773


	3. Chapter 3

The red light king EXKonoha

Chapter 3! Threesome and twatnot?!

I am sorry for not updating in a wile I have been watching supernatural all 8 seasons and playing the shit out minecraft and saints row 4! Great games! Love them but here is the newest chapter I hope you enjoy it! And this chapter is dedicated to snake1980 for their wonderful advice and a great plot for this chapter I can honestly say this chapter is all thanks to them! Thank you very much! And I hope you enjoy this chapter! You were a godsend! I ran out of ideas and started to think but then you gave me your incedamazing advice! And their will be at LEAST 2 LEMONS in this chapter! Not limes pure lemons!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Fox talking''**

**'Fox thinking'**

'_Reading a text or a letter or a scroll_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Due to the jounin that were to be sensei were out on a mission the team selections had been pushed a week ahead of what they were! That meant that naruto would have "entertain" the girls in his class a week longer… but was that really a bad thing? Who knows but one thing was for sure he could not wait for this afternoon! Anko said she had a little gift for him!

The third was sitting in his office reading a little orange book that most considered porn and others? A form of ART! A silver haired ninja wearing a fox mask sneezed "Hmm" was all he said as he pulled out his own little orange book and began to read the greatness that was the gift of little purvey knowledge from the greatest person ever the Sannin toad sage!

Naruto was counting down the seconds till class was over! God he could not wait to see anko! But most of all he wondered what she was planning! The bell finally chimed the signal for the freedom he anxiously awaited! Naruto ran he did not walk half due to the mob of girls and woman alike wanting to have a quick mind blowing time with him! But after a few shadow clones and short cuts he had lost the fan mob, made his way to the dango shop to find anko his purple haired life savor that he would always enjoy.

Anko was just walking out when naruto walked out she smiled "Hello my little play boy! Bout time you got here! I had almost given up." He smiled and walked up to her and placed his hands on her sides. "Who in their right mind would be brave enough to stand you up! And besides you are the only thing in my life that is any where steady at the moment." She smiled and arched her brow. "Well I don't know if I should take that as a compliment of be offended at that." She playfully pouted. He bowed his head in defeat and she smiled playfully "I think it was sweet and from what I hear you are getting around town little fellow." She smiled and kissed him.

Her tongue slipped past his lips and mingled with his own, he could taste the flavor of sweet dango on her ever probing muscle. She licked every tooth and every corner of his mouth he sucked softly at her tongue, she moaned rather loudly and some passerby's started to cat call and give a shout to get a room.(LEMON START)

Anko was more than happy to do so she dragged him by his belt loops into the ally and kissed him harder, she pushed him against the wall he hand snaked into his pants and searched out the object of her current hungering. Or one could say the object of her current lusting but pick your poison? She bit his lip playfully and sucked softly for a few seconds and pressed her body to his. Her hand gripped the hardened member currently housed in his constricting pants her hand and his manhood pointed down, her right pointer finger slithered against the slit of the tip of the member she was craving.

She slowly slid to her knees she pulled his pants and boxers down with one fierce tug and her prize was free of its holdings. She smiled and called forth a silent jutsu and out from between her teeth wisped a long slinger snake like tongue he arched his brow at this… he moaned the moment her new tongue hit his heated, hardened flesh she was gifted! Her hands stroked at the hunk of burning flesh her tongue was lapping at the slit of the head.

Any one walking by the ally could hear the cries of blissful joy but it so happened that this time it was not just any one. This time it was anko's friend one Kurenai Yuuhi she heard the gasp and went to investigate she cast a genjutsu over herself, one could not be to careful.

Anko released his hard member with a soft "Pop" from between her lips she smiled up at him, he smiled down at her he wore a drunken smile that was one of the best things he had ever felt! Anko had not only blown him? But also blew his mind! That was incredible! She smiled and stroked the member back to life some his juices coated her fingers as her hand glided back and forth with the gentleness of a lover. He would make this up to her tonight oh he would!

Kurenai watched her friend stroke the length of this boy; she had herd the rumors about him. She wanted to find out if they were true herself but their was no way she could just come out and ask him to fuck her brains out and give her the best time of her life! No she was the ice queen! That was not an option for her?

She looked over the stretched out meat her friend was coaxing "MY GOD!" her jaw dropped at the shear size of him! For a boy he was gifted! The pair stopped and looked at the place the voice came from "Damn!" the vortex of leafs signaled that their watcher was gone.

Naruto looked at anko who wore a smirk and then looked up at naruto "How about we finish this tonight?" she smiled at the blond and he nodded and she leaned down and kissed her softly and she vanished in the same typhoon of leafs. Naruto fixed his pants trying to hide his throbbing erection. Every male in the known universe knows the whole holding their member through their pocket or pointing ones member into the waste band to try and hide their arousal. Naruto was just like every other male.(LEMON OVER)

On his way home he was jumped by what seamed like the only other blond kid in konoha! Ino yamanaka smiled as she shoved him into the flower shop and smiled "Sorry naruto but it has been a wile! I miss you! I need you to help me out for a little wile." She smiled a cute little coy smile naruto just smiled and nodded. "Sure ino I will help you if you." Naruto had never seen her move so fast she had both doors locked and then the slide locks in place and "Sorry were closed!" sigh out and turned to face naruto.

"You remember the deal right?" he asked and she nodded and smiled "Oh yes I remember the deal just perfectly!" she smiled a sexy smirk and she slid her hands under the purple flap of her shirt and pushed down, the bandages that were wrapped around her thighs and her waste fell to the floor in a pool of disregard.

She smiled as she pulled the shoulders of her shirt down revealing her breast to him. With a smile he started to strip thankfully he was not soft yet and once his pants met the floor his flesh sprung free and he lifted his shirt off and made his way over to ino. Naruto's hands searched out her breast and kneed they in a soft and random pattern she mewled at his touch her chest was pushed forward filling his hands more.

The third was giggling like a school girl over their crush all the sudden the door swung open and the third about had a heart attack! His hands moved so fast he opened the drawer and slid his little porn book in and closed it! The desk rattled a little and spilled the stack of teams to the floor.

"Damn it!" he cursed as kakashi walked in and looked at the old man. Sarutobi sighed kakashi was the only one that knew about the private little joy of the book they shared. "What is it kakashi?! You scared the living day lights out of me!" the silver haired one eyed man chuckled and shrugged. "I just came for my team roster and I will let you get back to your book I can tell you it gets really good at the end!" he eye smiled and sarutobi rushed to clean up the stack of papers and handed him his folder. "Here now leave!" he commanded and pointed to the door and went back to his desk.(LEMON STARTS HERE SO IF U DON'T LIKE LEOMONS SKIP DOWN!)

Into was bent over the counter in the flower shop naruto was pressed to her form his chest to her back! She moaned his name "NARUTO!" she yelled as her climax burst over the member that reside in her body! Her back arched as she looked over her shoulder and kissed naruto deeply as he moved his body in short shallow strokes he kept her riding the wave that rushed though her body! She moaned softly as she panted and lay her head on her arms that she now crossed. Naruto had not released he was saving for anko later tonight!

Kakashi was looking over his folder and he shook his head this made no since! "Ok sasuke I understand and sakura but why do I have kiba?" he asked as he walked along the roofs of konoha.

Anko had finally caught up to Kurenai and landed beside her. "So did you enjoy the show?" she asked with a smile. The ruby eyed woman turned a bright red almost matching her eyes. "OH! You did! Hahahaha!" anko laughed. "I told you he had a good size didn't I? And also my god Kurenai his tongue is incredible! Man he is great!" anko grew moist at the thought alone! Kurenai had dried by now she looked to her long time friend. "Indeed he is very large for his age. But anko he is barely fourteen!" she said as she looked to the ground trying to hide her maddening blush. "Yes he may be fourteen but he is also a genin!" Kurenai looked to her friend "He is how do you know?!" she asked. "Cause I helped him celebrate his passing of the test!" he smiled and looked up that memory alone was one of the best she had!

Ino and naruto were getting dressed and ino smiled and looked over her shoulder she bent over to pick up her wraps and shook her ass at naruto and he smiled and playfully nipped at her. "Easy tiger or else you might be getting an even bigger pay day!" she smiled and looked him over he pulled his shirt over his head and straightened it out he brushed his shirt to get out some of the wrinkles. Ino walked over with a small stack of bills and tucked them into his pants and smiled and gave him a small good by kiss. "See you later ino!" he smiled and walked out and winked at her.(LEMON OVER)

Naruto had it all down pat! The first time he slept with a woman or a girl the first time was seventy five present off and the second was half off! And the third and from then on was full price! But he had yet to come across a woman who didn't come back for round three! The only person he did not charge was anko because she gave as much as she got! Some of the women at the bordello that naruto did favors for from time to time and they would help him with his chores, but that is the way things went it was a great life!

"Anko are you sure about this?!" she asked her friend as she left the note in naruto's window bottom let corner. "Yes I am sure I am just leaving him a small note telling him to be at my place in a few hours!" she smiled and kissed the paper a print of purple lipstick was left behind! She then rubbed the rest off she only wore lipstick to get naruto info. She pressed the side with the purple to the window and the paper stuck to the glass.

Naruto got home and took a much needed shower! Ino was not used to sex yet but my god her endurance was better than most! "Oh a note?" naruto asked himself as he walked over and lifted the window a little and grabbed the little note. Once the paper was in hand and his eyes scanned over it he smiled! _Hey naruto! my place 6:30! Sharp one second late and you will be punished! Love anko! _He smiled at the little note he slid out his bedside drawer and dropped the note in he saved all of her notes! He was unsure if she knew but he kept them because they meant that every day was not a dream.

Naruto rushed as fast as he could he ran faster than he need to he jumped skidded and all sorts of other little things to get to anko's faster the time was five fifty five he knocked on the door.

"Its open come to the bed room!" she called and naruto opened the door and walked in and to the bedroom he looked and saw anko sitting in a purple and black lace matching bra and panty set he smiled his dark skinned angel! "You look lovely anko!" she smiled and stood up and walked over on her tippy toes as if in heals her hips swayed with each step she took! Naruto was burning now! He was on fire anko made him go crazy! "Na-ru-to!" she breathed seductively into his ear. "your late!" she whispered softly and nibbled on his ear naruto's eyes fluttered. He blinked "What no I'm not he looked at her clock it read "6:01" he tried to look at her but she sucked on his ear harder she smiled at this cruel joke.

But for Kurenai this was what it took to share naruto with her she wanted her friend to be able to see how much of a caring person naruto really was! "Your punishment will be that you can not have me tonight!" she smiled and naruto was shocked she was dead serous! She always meant what she said! This scared him. "I can tell you your clock must be fast cause it only took me six minutes to get here!" she smiled and pulled back.

At this time Kurenai walked in sporting similar undergarments but they were red and black. She smiled at naruto. "No your wrong it was a genjutsu I am sorry but anko made me do it." She smiled softly with a blush on her cheeks. It clicked for naruto he smiled at anko and looked at Kurenai this was a great move on their part they had out smarted him! But if anko knew he was bad at detecting genjutsu then this was a set up all along! (LEMON STARTS HERE!)

The red eyed lady knelt down before naruto and anko walked around to his back she took his arms and placed his hands on her hips and she webbed their fingers together so he could not move his hands! The red eye woman smiled up at naruto and he nodded. "Its ok go ahead if anko wants to give me to then I will gladly submit my body to you. It just means anko will get hers soon enough!" he winked playfully and she giggled and she placed her hands on his crotch and he fingers slipped into the band of his pants and slowly pulled them down. She pushed the boxers to the floor next she marveled at his length he was incredibly lengthy for a thirteen year old!

The lovely Kurenai licked the tip of his man hood and he smiled and shivered she smiled and nibbled at the lowest point of the tip where the skin met his shaft he moaned at this action! She then slowly wrapped her lips around his length she slowly took him in to her throat inch by inch till she met his hilt! Her tongue danced across the underside of his length and she pulled her head back his member leaving the warmth of the mouth she smiled and savored the flavor of his man hood!

Anko had her head propped on naruto's shoulder she watched her friend work at naruto and she was turned on by seeing his member disappear and then reappear out of her friend's mouth! She could tell naruto was getting close to cumin cause his hands were flexing against her hips as if trying to grab on to her for the ride! Anko giggled "Hey Kurenai prepare he is getting ready to blow!" she smiled and Kurenai stopped and looked into the eyes of naruto and he leaned forward and she smiled and the pair kissed! They shared a small little moment of compassion and a little something more.

Anko smiled Kurenai was now starting to understand why naruto had so many girls on his tail as often as he did! Even some of the women that hated naruto put their hate aside for a wild ride that the blond could give them! The only person in the class that naruto had that had not had a go with naruto was sakura haruno. The last uchiha fan girl.

Anko walked naruto over to the bed and pushed him down she then climbed on top of naruto she smiled as she picked her spot her seat? Was his face! She slowly lowered herself to naruto he could hardly wait for this! He so wanted to pay! Kurenai had lowered herself onto naruto! she was unlike most woman! It was most likely a genjutsu but her insides felt cooler! She smiled this is what was one of the things that made HER the ice queen! Naruto shivered his member throbbed harder and each pulse he felt as he was about to explode! She was incredible! Naruto himself was panting all the woman and all the training that he had to under go had never once would he have been prepared for this! She rolled her hips and his hands were roaming all over the place anko had to stop him this was his punishment for "Being late"?

Anko grabbed his hands and held them to her as cheeks she smiled as naruto's tongue began to explore the folds of her body, she let out a stuttering moan and shoved herself down father onto naruto's face! She started to grind her flower against naruto's face his breath and his tongue rapidly encroached her body as Kurenai and anko warped this boy to their bodies! They own paces now faster and naruto on the verger of eruption!

Kurenai was the first to shower naruto in her bodies dew he release was luxurious and mind numbing! Her body was rocked with every inch of naruto's manhood aftershocks plagued her but thanks to naruto's slow pushes and his caring movements she rode her orgasm out longer than she thought she could!

Anko then arched and scratched naruto's belly making him bleed a little bit as his tongue shot at her g-spot over and over again! Sometimes it was a bit scary how he remembered every point of her body! All the right buttons to push all the little spots she never knew she had! She was thankful none the less for his ever thoughtful curiosity! She was thankful for his gifted skills if he was a god he would be the one that all the women worshiped for love! "Boy was naruto's something else!" Kurenai thought as he triggered another orgasm!

Anko's juices littered his face and his mouth he licked all he could he savored the sweet taste of her body! He enjoyed it a lot most men would think that this was above them! But it a woman was to give oral should they expect the same treatment? Males were a lot different from the females but one could not live with out the other! The whole circle of life thing? But this was one of those times he was glad that the bordello had saved his life! He hated to think about the way things could have turned out! Like wearing a stupid orange jump suite and being a dumbass all the time? No way in hell he would have turned out! And most of all he would miss anko!

She would never admit this but naruto?! Was the best time she ever had! She had come twice! And all she had to do was a little moving then naruto figured it out all on his own! The boy a genius to say the least! After all he was incredible! Now she had seen what anko had meant by the best time of your life! Naruto was so tentative! And caring he had only came after she had finished her orgasm! He was kind he pleased anko and herself before he had even released! Kurenai was shocked at how this BOY had done better than ninety nine present of the men she had been with! And he was only about to be fourteen!

Anko was panting naruto had once again came through he had made her come for the third time by just kissing her bungle of nerves! None the less his tongue was constantly tickling their but he waited just long enough for the nerve ending to cool down before he delivered the final blow and brought her to her best release yet! She smiled at Kurenai and she smiled back and she nodded she was to tired to speak they all were! A sweat filled afternoon! Great sex! And a climax for the books! Man naruto was her champion! But anko already knew she would enjoy the blond maelstrom of near endless energy! The pair of tired women looked at each other and smiled naruto was out and they both looked down and his still deflating manhood. Then back at each other and the pair knew with out saying! "Wait till he is a man!"

The trio shared a shower after their night of incredible work outs? After the tree walked to the dango shop where the current trio started! A bit ironic to say but none the less it made one hell of a amazing night! Kurenai shared a big warm plate of multi flavored dango that the two woman paid for thanking naruto for the night of bountiful bliss! The town would now have two more pair of fan gi- fan ladies for naruto's group! Little by little the whole non married? Ok maybe some them to have tasted naruto! but back on track! Little by little the whole female population was slowly starting to stalk the blond as if he was the greatest alpha male of the city!

The trio had to split up Kurenai had to get her team of genin and naruto had to be assigned his jounin team leader and team and anko? Wells she had a bed room to air out!

On his way to class naruto bumped into the kiba's mom and his cousin! "Oh sorry I didn't see you ladies their! I am sorry!" he bowed a little when he looked up he was face to face with the bust of kiba's mom! "Its ok naruto I have a little something I well we need to talk about." She smiled and so did the other woman that was with her? "Um I have class but I will help in any way I can!" naruto smiled! Some times naruto's cluelessness would sometimes get him in even more trouble that he could handle! It would be like handling two in heat inuzuka!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AH! Good that is finished I am uploading this at 5:10 am I have had little sleep in the past 48 hours due to family matters so I figured id make the most of the time that I am up! I hope you enjoyed this chap snake1980! And as you can all see the next chapter the first PAIR will be the inuzuka ladies! And for the loved of god some one please tell me the name of them or I will just keeping saying kiba's (mom or cuz) so if you don't mind please help me out and I hope this was not to raunchy and to out of my style I don't like to rite smut but you cant have a love story with out having a little physical moment here and their. I love you guys and I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter of the red light king! A little fyi I just posted this chapter about 15 seconds ago! And to all a good night! And or day what have you? I will be adding a third story! It will be a bit religious and based on naruto and the christen faith but please note that it will not be about the reader and God preaching at the reader but it will be about naruto and being an angel and a the battle of free will and what knot but if you are a christen I am going to try not to offend any one with the story I thought about this for a wile i have been watching the shit out of supernatural on that is what made me think of this idea I hope my readers enjoy it will be in like naruto wanting free will he will be like the fallen angel Lucifer and how he hates humans like in supernatural but its just an idea it may be a oneshot idk yet I am unsure yet not sure but if you are aligned with another faith and have your own beliefs please don't let that stop you from reading it will not aimed at the reader and I will not be preaching in it is just a story I have been thinking about.

I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far and will continue reading and reviewing them! I would like some feedback so please drop a review! I hope you enjoy the story!

Till next time Darkman773! And always enjoy reading


End file.
